Up Until Now
by bee.a bear
Summary: At the very last moment of his breath, they thought it was over; that assassination is done. Or so they thought. What they thought was the end was only the beginning. They had never thought of it up until now. [Time Travel AU]
1. Prologue

"This assassination... is the bond between you and those kids."- Irina Jelavic, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

 **xxx**

 ** _Up Until Now - Prologue_**

 **xxxx**

It was in fact a bittersweet ending.

There he laid, weak and exhausted, nonetheless his face showed contentment as he stared at his students for the last time.

The barrier that was covering the area on a certain mountain beside the main building of Kunigugaoka, blocked the dark sky and glimmering stars. Lying down on the grown, he couldn't help but notice the silence his students made. Each of them were pinning down his tentacles, tightly gripping it hard and firm.

Karasuma and Irina were quietly observing the students as they stole glances at each other, silently communicating in eye contact.

At last, he spoke.

It was time. And it was inevitable. Koro was proud of what his students has become, and he believed that in time, they will succeed righteously.

They sniffled, sobbed and hiccuped as he called their names out in attendance for the last time.

Nagisa trembled.

He wanted to do this, he reminded

He wanted to be the one who'd end his life. His fingers were shaking and his breaths were short. His heart was beating just as fast and he was sweating profusely.

Images flashed bit by bit in his mind, making him more and more tense.

Seconds. It will only take a second or two.

 _Get a hold of yourself,_ he gritted his teeth.

He swallowed beforehand, letting out a battle cry as he raised the knife to stab him down his chest.

He stiffened.

His erratic breathing slowed down, as well as his heart beat. A tentacle was on a specific vein on his neck, that made him a bit calm and steady.

"Don't kill me feeling like that."

It suddenly dawned on Nagisa that he was making such a face; a terrified and forced one.

"Calm yourself. Smile."

His eyes stung and suddenly sobbed a cry. Tears were running down on his cheeks.

The melancholy Kayano felt was unbearable, whilst Karma closed his eyes, listening to his friend's muffled cries.

Nagisa gasped, breathing air. He pulled himself together before giving his teacher a grateful smile.

"Goodbye, Koro-sensei."

He plunged the knife on his tie, down to his heart.

Koro-sensei's body glowed, and his body scattered as tiny particles of light.

It was a beautiful sight, yet they couldn't look because it pained them so much that they'd never get to see him again.

They cried.

Irina had to look away, wherein Karasuma could only look at them in somber silence.

The tiny particles of light stopped.

Without warning, static electricity began to crackle as a circle of light formed within like a whirlwind.

Irina trembled. The harsh wind was brushing her off her feet, making her stumble and fall. Karasuma took in the phenomena in front of him, speechless.

"What the hell is going on?!" Irina screamed in horror. Karasuma didn't know.

It was impossible. They were ten minutes early before the explosion. He can't blow up. Not now. But he was too shocked to quickly react.

It was like a new barrier trapped them- but this one is too dangerous. It wasn't made for their teacher. It was for them.

The students were inside that gigantic forcefield, and getting near on it was suicide.

Kayano screamed. Her eyes were closed and her head was a mess. Series of scenarios flashed on her eyes; her sister dying, her attempt to assassinate her teacher. It was all too fast that it was too much for her.

Karma gritted his teeth, snarling.

In the midst of chaos, Nagisa's eyes squinted at the flashing yellow light surrounding them. They were all in agony. Their hands tightly clutching their heads in pain. Okajima was banging his head on the ground, Maehara was yelling, while Okuda was gasping for air.

They were the only ones he can see. There was too much pain. It wasn't long until his consciousness stayed intact. The last thing he remembered was the sight of the crescent moon crumbling into pieces as he blacked out.

 **xxx**

No noises were made, while the lightning diminished. The grasses grew and withered, and the crescent moon dissiperated, only a faint trace of it was left.

The skies were darker than usual, and the wind harshly brushed on their skins.

Moans and groans were heard as all of them woke up, pressing their fingers up to their temples.

"What the hell was that?" Maehara groaned.

Only a series of coughs and gasps answered him. They were all too stunned to speak.

"Where are we?" Isogai whispered.

Nagisa opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The clearing was unkept, and the wooden building in front of him looked like it was about to fall apart.

"We're still here. The same place." Hayami stated. Despite her disheveled look, she quickly recovered, he noted.

"But different."

They murmured in agreement. Karma crossed his arms, and shook his head.

"HEY!"

All eyes were focused on a man, no doubt in his fifties, stomping near them holding a flickering flashlight.

"What the hell are you kids doing here this late?!"

Karma clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I don't know, why don't you find out."

"Karma!" Nakamura hissed.

Something was wrong. It felt definitely wrong.

Kayano interrupted the angry man, "We have adults with us."

"Look!" Kurahashi pointed at the spot where Karasuma and Irina were last seen. "They're gone!"

"Making up stories huh?" He growled, "I'm not falling for one of yer tricks again!"

"Look old man," Karma snapped, "you're surrounded by the police and agents from the government. They can talk you out of your crap right now."

The man's face flushed red in anger. "Again with your stories! You keep on vandalizing _my property_ and I'll keep you brats locked inside prison!"

"Your property?" Kataoka whispered to herself, confused.

"Um, sir, where are we?" Nagisa cut him off.

The man snarled at him which he ignored. "YOU. ARE. IN. MY. PROPERTY."

"But this belongs to our school." Yada said, looking at everyone in puzzlement. "This-" she pointed at their classroom, "is our classroom."

"Are you all mental?!"

Karma couldn't take it anymore. He pounced on the man, together with Terasaka and the others.

It was a moment later when the man was tied on the ground, Karma crouched down in front smirking. The old guy had wasabi on his nostrils and his eyes were red-rimmed. Despite what the old man blubbered, they look at him in pity.

"Guys."

Ritsu appeared on Rio's phone. Her face looked glum.

"I just got updated." Their 2-D classmate swallowed.

"It's March 5, 2029."

"You mean, 2019." Fuwa corrected.

"No. I checked. It's _2029_."

They were all silent. They had an idea of what was happening yet it sounded ridiculous.

Absolutely impossible.

Okano cracked up. She found the whole situation hilarious. She thought that they'll all laugh with her, but to her surprise no one did. "Are you guys serious?" She looked at them in disbelief.

"Only one way to find out." Isogai said, pulling out the wasabi tube on the man's nostrils that was covered in snot. He cringed in disgust.

"Let me go please!" The man cried pitifully.

"What year is it?" Terasaka gritted, annoyed at the assumptions that they made.

"2029! 2029!"

Silence.

Only the faint cries of the man was heard. "Please let me go! I have to take my daughter to Haruna Mase's new movie!"

Kayano stiffened.

"Haruna... Mase?" Nagisa tilted his head and looked at Kayano.

But before they could further interrogate him, they heard a familiar laugh that made them stunned.

"Impossible." Kirara whispered.

The man screamed at the sight before him. It was the same alien, yellow octopus they had for a teacher, who, was in fact alive.

Koro-sensei. He had all his energy back and his tentacles were moving in fast motions.

"H-how?"

"I don't know." He answered, his face turned white and blank.

"Now, this is all wrong." Itona stated.

No one argued with him.

 **xxx**

 **A.N:** Well, I suck at writing details. Or writing at all. I'm too far conscious on my writing that I can't think properly at all. But when I'm listening to music, the sudden urge to write a scenario makes me want to.Recently I had this story inside my head and I could not just let it pass. Originally, I planned to write about future children of the (semi-canon) pairings mentioned in the anime. But I brushed it off, thinking that I can make a one-shot about it. The story focuses on dystopia and everything that had gone wrong after Korosensei's death. Speaking off, I made up the year. I just wanted it to be clear that it'll happen 10 years from now.

Excuse the misspellings and grammar and I would appreciate reviews hehe.

There will be five main arcs in the story, starting with Kayano's.This fanfiction will focus on their future selvesand will be hella complicated


	2. Kayano Arc

**i n t r o :**

 _Her voice was calm as she speaks thoroughly,_

 _her fingers leisurely brushing the ends of her hair_

 _and tucking it behind her ear._

 _She smiled._

 _Yet, as she turned around,_

 _a single tear ran down her cheek._

 _I don't think_

 _I have ever seen such power._

 _She was the very best actress after all._


	3. Chapter One

**A.N:** And here's the first chapter of Up Until Now. Quite short, but hey, atleasy I wrote haha! Reviews are very much appreciated and criticisms.

 **Summary:** At the very last moment of his breath, they thought it was over; that assassination is done. Or so they thought. What they thought was the end was only the beginning. They had never thought of it up until now. [Time Travel AU]

 **xxx**

 ** _Kayano Arc : Chapter One_**

 **xxx**

Kayano Kaede, or Akari Yukimura, as what her birth certificate tells, shifted on her seat, quite uncomfortable.

The police officer was looking at her straight into the eyes with a disgruntled look on his face.

The others were staying outside the police station with their suppose-to-be-dead teacher. Korosensei was wearing his ridiculous disguise again, which may or may have not be useful at all.

The station reeks of cigarette smoke and alcohol. It was also small and tight that'll make a lot of claustrophobic people in agony. Only a few people were inside, either lazing off (the policemen, much to her dismay) or snoring.

Behind her, a woman sniffed, and a small boy clutching her dress as she wept. The woman looked like she was in her thirtees. Her voice had a distinct foreign accent on it. It must be Russian, she figured. The woman was pleading to arrest her husband. She tilted her head to sneak a look. The woman was a mess; her blonde hair disheveled, her nose was bruised and crooked and her skin was full of purple and yellowish patches. Their eyes met and she quickly averted her eyes into the officer in charge of her.

She bit her lip, a bit ashamed of eavesdropping. She distracted herself by paying attention to the man.

Rodrick Mikuza.

Kayano inwardly grimaced at the name. It kind of suited him actually. Shitty name, shitty personality. Her fingers drummed against the desk in front of her, drawing the attention of the man, and gave her a bored look.

"Look kid, why don't you just go home."

"I don't." Kayano swallowed. "Have a home, I mean."

"Yeah, well, she's not coming."

"She's coming."

Kayano assures Rodrick. Or maybe she was trying to assure herself. Trying to contact Haruna Mase of course, is impossible if you're a stranger to her. But she doubts that Kayano Kaede won't get her out of that studio. She knows it.

She wonders what had happened earlier. The immense pain she felt was not physical, but instead mental. It came from her head. Images, and bits of memories flashed upon her while her head ached in so much pain. How that had happened, she had no clue. Hell, even Okuda or Takebayashi or any kind of scientist can make up some sort of scientific explanation from it. For one thing- will they even believe them?

A woman slid the filthy glass door open. She looked like a typical business woman that she always encounters on coffee shops. She was wearing a black business suit- a white blouse beneath the black blazer, a tight pencil skirt that reached down her mid thighs, and black heels.

The woman's coal eyes found hers, and she pursed her lips while approaching her. "Are you Kayano Kaede?"

Kayano nodded.

"I'm Mikasa Kobayakawa, Haruna Mase's agent-" Rodrick sputtered, "- She said that she'll meet you at the back, where the other students are. I'll handle this."

Kayano thanked Mikasa and went off, not before giving Rodrick a stink eye to which he replied with a nervous laugh at older woman's gaze.

 ** _xxx_**

It was really annoying that she was out here in the cold. Truthfully, she'd rather go home and listen to the annoying banter between her parents than be here.

But, there is no home.

Hayami Rinka, believes, no doubt that they are ten years in the future. She can see the changes in the city; the prowls of people, despite how much of a hurry they are, are talking on their smart phones which looked like the latest model. It was slimmer and sleek than the model from their time.

The city was bustling with excitement. It was much livelier than before. The promotional advertisement on colossal television screens hung on buildings were doubled. And she can see that there are new faces on the top of entertainment.

Before she can avert her eyes, she saw it. A woman with straight black hair that curls up on its ends on the screen. Her bangs were tied on top of her head, golden eyes winking, holding a SPF Foundation that she was promoting.

Haruna Mase's mature and delicate face appeared on screen when Kayano Kaede was inside the police station trying to contact her.

But hell, both of them are the same people.

Her mother once told her to take a leap of faith in the worst moment of her life, now all she wanted to do talk about that leap of faith of hers and answer with a leap of time.

Crap, now she sounded crazy.

"This is all shitty." Rio Nakamura whined, looking above the television screen on top of her.

They were all outside the police station, waiting for Kayano to call Haruna Mase, (they decided to stick with her stage name to call her counterpart) which really is weird.

Terasaka, Itona, Kirara and the others were bantering. Karma and Rio decided to mess with Nagisa to keep themselves entertained, much to his chagrin. Okuda and Takebayashi were talking seriously, which Rinka thought is about the earlier events, while she, Chiba and some of the others were quiet, too absorbed on their thoughts to speak.

Korosensei was quiet, which was unusual and a bit-off. Just a few hours ago, he dissipated into thin air and a minute or two later, he came back breathing.

She won't think about it anymore. Hayami's too exhausted and her head ached from all that thinking.

A sleek, black van entered the parkingway, slowing its speed down. The van looked like it was about to park, but it suddenly moved towards them. It swiftly made a turn and stopped in front of them. The window pulled down, and they all stared at her, not muttering a sound.

"It's true." Haruna Mase said in disbelief. Her eyes were scanning every person in front of her. From Kurahashi, to Itona, then to Karma and _Nagisa_.

Nagisa Shiota was looking at her curiously.

The yellow octupus suddenly blocked the view, his face turning into a delightful smile. His usual one.

"Kayano-san. It's nice to see you again."

Akari Yukimura choked out a laugh, that later turned into sobs.


End file.
